


You bitch, Padfoot

by PlutoDecay



Series: Drabbles&Blurbs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fake Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoDecay/pseuds/PlutoDecay
Summary: Short Wolfstar story, Remus is done with his bullshit
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Drabbles&Blurbs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	You bitch, Padfoot

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this during class earlier, I promise its fluff (901 words)

_“Dearest Lily,  
I write this in the hopes that you understand my situation, Sirius and I are no longer. I should have heeded all your warnings about the severe immaturity he possesses, you were right all along. This man lacks boundaries and I simply can no longer take the everlasting hassle of being with him. You would never believe the cruel acts he has done to me today and I-”_

The paper was torn out of Remus’ reach before he could even react, ink splattering all over the small scratched desk and old quill falling onto the floor in a dramatic float and almost in slow motion. Sirius stood there holding the paper just high enough that Remus would have to stand if he wished to grab it back. Instead he just sat there, in the too tiny wooden chair, crossing his arms and putting an overdramatic pout on his face barely glaring up at Sirius.

“What would this be Hmm? Writing a secret letter Moony?” Sirius spoke with a smirk spreading across his face, holding the letter up to the ceiling and starting to read it as if it were a proclamation of law. He started out loud and theatrical, winking at Remus at the mention of Lily.The further he made it in the letter the quieter his voice got, the happiness on his face fading at the verbalization of each word before he just stopped. 

Looking between Remus and the letter you could almost see a tear escape from his eye and fall onto the parchment he was now barely holding onto. Dropping it from his hands he walked over to Remus before kneeling in front of him and carefully laying his head onto the other man’s thigh while a hand laid out gently on the other. 

After a few short moments Sirius spoke quietly “I don’t know what I did.” His voice breaking slightly, causing Remus to release a loud sigh and move one of his hands to run through Sirius’ hair. This caused him to perk up, a small look of hope showing in his eyes. Looking directly at Remus “Please just tell me what I did and I will never do it again, I promise” Raising his head to look at the other better, grabbing Remus’ hands in his own. 

“Never?” Remus asked, no longer being able to hold back a small smile at Sirius’ display.

“Never, I promise Moony just talk to me.” His thumb ran along the small scar on Remus’ hand as he looked deep into his lover’s eyes. 

“You stole my chocolate.” 

“And I will nev- What?” A look of sheer confusion spread across Sirius’ face. “Are you joking” He says as he stands up slowly, confusion mixing with a small smile. 

“In my defense you weren’t supposed to see the letter” Remus spoke out, the hint of laughter seeping through his voice. His own hand coming up and covering the smile continuously spreading across his face. Reaching down he grabbed the abandoned letter. 

“I wasn’t?” Sirius asked, slowly walking to a bookshelf Remus avoided due to it belonging to Walburga years before. “What was your plan then?” He could hear Remus chuckle as he read the letter over, not noticing the smirk once again going across His partners face. 

“Write to Lily and get her to yell at you, you’re terrified of her” Remus said, almost laughing between every word, barely able to hold it in anymore. That is, before he turned around and looked at Sirius.

The man stood there plain as day, his regular black attire standing out against the tan walls. And in his hand he held the chocolate Remus had hidden the day before. To be honest, he couldn’t prove Sirius actually stole his chocolate, but now he could. The smirk on Sirius’ face said it all. 

“You bitch Padfoot” Remus said as he stood up now, chair pushed back and letter once again forgotten. 

“You said I took it, just so happens I-” Sirius could barely finish his defense before Remus ran at him. In just the knick of time Sirius caught on and ran away. Running around the table and out the back door. Remus followed, his slightly higher stature helping him.   
They continued with Remus chasing Sirius in practically every place one could run in their small cottage before Remus finally caught Sirius by the edge of his ‘punk’ jacket. Toppling onto the ground, rolling for a moment before Remus ended up pinning the other down, 

Grabbing the small piece of chocolate out of the slightly smaller man's hand, Remus mumbled about how this wasn’t the plan. All while Sirius laid there, pinned, and laughing as hard as he could. The laughter got even louder when Remus unsuccessfully tried to blow a stray hair out of his eyes. 

Seeing the scowl appear on Remus’ face, Sirius leaned up just enough to press a light kiss onto the others nose before laying back on the soft grass and smiling.For a moment he laid there, letting Remus relax; all before he pops up suddenly, throwing him off onto his back before running back into the house. 

“What are you doing?” Remus yells after Sirius, not doing anything to try and catch him again.

“Gonna send the letter to Lily” Sirius yelled back, laughter filling the silence. 

“Why?” 

“It’ll scare the shit out of James”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any requests you can comment them on here or send a request on my tumblr @Plutodexay


End file.
